


Those Glasses

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Fluff, Glasses, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was laughing as he stole Ashton’s glasses off his face, putting them on his own. Everyone laughed as Luke made a silly face, poking the glasses and squinting. But Ashton was feeling slightly turned on, which was more than a little embarrassing. Luke looked so cute and innocent with those big glasses on his pretty face. And Ashton was trying really hard not to get a boner on live TV, concentrating on Lexi and imagining dead puppies. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Ashton gets turned on by Luke wearing his glasses so he fucks Luke when he's wearing them later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Glasses

“Please welcome 5 Seconds of Summer!” The four boys walked onto the stage, waving at the fans seated in the audience. The interviewer motioned to the couch, which they all managed to squeeze onto. Ashton was on one end, Michael on the other, Calum next to Michael and Luke next to Ashton. Ashton rested his hand on Luke’s thigh, and Luke rested his hand over Ashton’s.

“Its so nice to see you boys! Its been what, nine or ten months since you were here last? You’ve grown up so much! And a lot of exciting things have happened.” The interviewer, a young, short, brunette named Lexi smiled at the band. They all nodded, smiling back.

“Its great to see you Lexi, and yeah, lots of things have happened,” Ashton greeted, looking over and sharing a smile with Luke.

“Yes! So lets get right down to it. First off, Ashton, you’ve gotten glasses since the last time you were here.” Ashton smiled and blushed a bit, feeling Luke squeeze his hand.

“Yeah, I did. I’ve needed glasses for a while and Luke pretty much forced me to get them. He literally pushed me out the door and drove me there himself.” It was Luke’s turn to blush as Ashton smiled at him, and the crowd “aww”ed. “Calum and Michael are always teasing me though, its really upsetting.” Everyone laughed at that.

“I don’t. I think you look adorable.” Luke pinched Ashton’s cheek. Ashton blushed a bit. 

“That’s so sweet. Along with that, we had some rather exciting news the other day about you two! Care to share?” Ashton and Luke smiled at each other, and Ashton turned his hand so their fingers intertwined.

“Yeah, uh . . . Ashton and I came out as a couple Tuesday.” Ashton squeezed Luke’s hand and the audience cheered. Lexi clapped her hands and smiled widely.

“Yes, we were all so excited to find out Lashton was real. And it was really Michael who put you two out there, huh?” Michael laughed and Luke and Ashton both nodded.

“Yeah, I did. They were being annoying and kissing while we were watching a movie, so I keeked it. They were gonna come out that night anyway, I just sped it up. They were both pretty mad at me though.” Everyone chuckled, including Ashton and Luke.

“Would you two kiss? That sounds like a weird question, but I’m sure everyone here wants to see the first live Lashton kiss ever!” Everyone in the crowd cheered, clapping and screaming. Luke blushed when Ashton kissed his cheek. “Oh c’mon you two, a proper kiss please!” Ashton giggled, pulling Luke’s face closer and pecking his lips. Everyone cheered and “aww”ed as the two boys pulled away. Luke was laughing as he stole Ashton’s glasses off his face, putting them on his own. Everyone laughed as Luke made a silly face, poking the glasses and squinting. But Ashton was feeling slightly turned on, which was more than a little embarrassing. Luke looked so cute and innocent with those big glasses on his pretty face. And Ashton was trying really hard not to get a boner on live TV, concentrating on Lexi and imagining dead puppies. 

“Give me my glasses Luke.” Ashton would prefer Luke to keep the glasses.

Luke pouted a bit, but gave Ashton the glasses back.

“You two are very cute, I can tell you’re meant to be. Next question though, and this is directed towards Calum and Michael, do you have time to meet new people? Go on dates and things like that? Have you done so, but didn’t have enough time to develop a relationship and were sad to leave?” Michael and Calum each took turns to answer the question, and Ashton and Luke sat back silently, holding hands between them. Ashton was suddenly very anxious for this whole thing to be over.

 

* * * 

 

And finally, it was. The boys made it back to their hotel, splitting off into their rooms after saying goodnight. When they were first starting to go to different countries, they paired up at hotels, but eventually they each got their own room. When Ashton and Luke started going out, they would squeeze into the same bunk on the bus and would end up in one of the other’s rooms anyway, so they now get a room to themselves, Michael and Calum each getting their own rooms.

When Luke and Ashton got to their room, Luke immediately went for his suitcase, taking out a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants. “I’m gonna take a shower,” Luke announced, kissing Ashton’s cheek before heading into the bathroom. 

“Can I join you?” Ashton called, smirking to himself. He was definitely planning on fucking Luke later, but a shower with him sounded nice for now. Ashton didn’t hear Luke’s reply (he only heard the shower start and the curtain close), so he assumed Luke wasn’t going to say no. Ashton snuck into the bathroom quietly first, taking the clothes Luke had put in there and throwing them back into the room in the direction of Luke’s suitcase. He then stripped himself of his clothes, setting his glasses on the counter, and quietly stepped into the shower behind Luke. Luke jumped when Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, but relaxed when Ashton began to press his lips to Luke’s neck. 

Luke turned around, placing his hands on Ashton’s shoulders and stealing his lips for a kiss. Ashton slipped his tongue into Luke’s mouth, hands squeezing his hips. “Why are you so horny tonight?” Luke laughed after Ashton’s hands had slid down to his ass.

“Because,” Ashton kissed Luke’s cheek, “you looked,” he kissed Luke’s nose, “so damn hot,” he kissed Luke’s other cheek, “in my glasses.” Luke was giggling as Ashton attempted to connect their lips.

“You were turned on by me wearing your glasses?” Ashton groaned.

“Yeah, now can we hurry this up so I can fuck you while you wear them please?” Luke blushed and Ashton kissed him hard, turning so he could press Luke’s back against the shower wall. Ashton’s dick was rubbing against Luke’s thigh, and Luke’s was doing the same against Ashton’s, making them both grow harder by the second. “You’re gonna have to take another shower later baby, because I’m not waiting any longer.” Luke moaned and Ashton turned the water off, pulling him and Luke out of the shower. He kissed Luke quickly, taking a towel and wrapping it around Luke’s shoulders, helping him dry off before drying himself off as fast as possible. “Go wait on the bed, I’ll be out in a second.” Luke nodded and kissed Ashton’s cheek before heading out of the bathroom.

Ashton grabbed his glasses from the counter, ruffling his sort-of wet hair, and followed after Luke. He nearly moaned when his eyes fell on Luke’s body, laying out on the bed and ready for Ashton to take him, pale and perfect. Luke had set the small bottle of lube and a condom next to him, knowing they were going to be well-used. Ashton took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s body. Luke’s slightly messy, blond hair, his piercing blue eyes, his slightly pink cheeks and lips, his cute little nose, his broad shoulders and flushed chest, toned stomach and arms, and his red, hard cock leaking pre-come onto his stomach. Ashton felt himself grow harder at the sight, and he quickly made his way over, going to straddle Luke’s waist. 

He pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips, and Luke rested his hands on Ashton’s hips. “Are you going to put the glasses on me?” Luke asked, smiling a bit. Ashton chuckled, and put the glasses on Luke’s face, kissing his nose. Luke’s eyes looked extra big and blue underneath the thick frames, making him look absolutely adorable. Luke squinted. “You have weird eyesight. Its a little blurry, but its okay.” Ashton smirked.

“Good, because you’re going to be wearing them for a while.” Ashton connected their lips again, hands holding his weight near Luke’s head as he grinded his hips down slightly into Luke’s. Ashton grabbed for the lube, blindly spreading some on his fingers as he kissed Luke hard. He broke the kiss, watching as Luke gasped when Ashton began to slowly enter the first finger. Luke looked so pretty when he was being fingered, when he was being fucked. It made Ashton grow impossibly harder.

Ashton pumped the finger in and out, soon adding another. He scissored Luke open, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Luke’s chest as he did so. “Fuck Ash, fuck me already.” Ashton grinned, pulling his fingers out. Luke whimpered, clenching around nothing. Ashton smirked, tearing the condom open and rolling it down his length, then coating it with lube. Ashton scooted down to line himself up with Luke’s puckered pink hole, pressing their lips together as he thrusted in. Luke moaned and reached for Ashton’s hair, pulling it lightly. Ashton was having trouble breathing. The glasses made Luke look so cute and innocent, but in reality he was red-faced and moaning as Ashton fucked him. Ashton swore and attached his lips to Luke’s neck, sucking a bruise into the pale skin. 

“You’re so fucking hot Luke,” Ashton groaned, looking back up into Luke’s eyes. They were wide and a deep blue, magnified by the glasses. Ashton thrusted hard and fast, leaving Luke gasping for air. 

Ashton wrapped his hand around Luke’s dick, pumping it to bring Luke closer to the edge. Luke moaned out Ashton’s name as he came, screwing his eyes shut and digging his nails into Ashton’s shoulders. Watching Luke orgasm was one of Ashton’s favorite things, and it brought Ashton over, filling the condom as Luke painted his chest with white hot come. 

Ashton pulled out slowly, laying down next to Luke and bringing him into his chest. He took off the condom, tying it and throwing it away, then turned back to Luke, laying a hand on Luke’s hip. Luke took off the glasses, placing them on Ashton’s face. Ashton frowned and Luke giggled, pecking Ashton’s lips. “You look hot in your glasses too. They make your eyes big and pretty.” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He took the glasses off, putting them on the bedside table. He brought Luke closer to his chest, kissing his messed-up hair. “I love you Luke.” Luke laughed.

“I love you too. And that was really, really hot.” Ashton laughed, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist.


End file.
